Power of the Star Forge
by Alien-Pacifica
Summary: The Star Forge explodes and sends Revan into the future. Set after Knights of the Old Republic and during The Phantom Menace
1. Chapter 1

"Saviour. Conqueror. Hero. Villain. You are all things, Revan. And yet you are nothing. In the end you belong to neither the light nor the darkness. You will forever stand alone. I cannot deny your resilience. You survived my first betrayal, thanks to Bastilla's interference. You escaped the destruction of Taris and you escaped me on the Leviathan. You even survived my attempt to destroy you with the Star Forge itself. The Force has kept you alive despite my efforts. And now I will either kill you or you will kill me. We will battle for control of the Star Forge and the end of the war. Prepare yourself." said my former apprentice, Darth Malak, before drawing his red coloured lightsaber. I drew my red and blue sabers.

My former friend leapt at me and I forced pushed him against a wall. I rushed at Malak and slashed at him with both sabers. Malak blasted me with lightning and I was sent flying backwards. I quickly recovered and rushed at the Sith Lord, who attempted to block my assault. I leapt over and reversed my swords. Malak managed to deflect one of my swords, while his armour took the impact of the other. He then forced pushed me bfore trapping me in stasis. Malak threw his lightsaber, while trying to choke me. I summoned on of my sabers to deflect Malak's and sent the other at the sith lord himself. Malak released his hold on me and attempted to resummon his lightsaber before mine could reach him. However I redirected the blade so that it hit the armour in the same place that had taken my previous attack, very close to his chest.

Hopefully I had been able to weaken the armour enough to land a shot. The only reason I wasn't trying to kill Malak was the hope that I could make him see reason if he became injured enough. I summoned the lightsaber back to my hand. Malak leapt at me and I brought both blades up. Unfortunately when it came to raw power, Malak had always been the stronger of us and I was quickly forced onto the defensive. However he couldn't keep up the assault for long, the Sith lord was tiring as quickly as I was. And after several minutes, during which I had been able to find an opening, Malak leaped towards one of the caged Jedi.

I frowned. If Malak had kept up his assault, he might have worn me down to the point where he could have finished me off. What was he up to? My feeling of unease increased when he said: "Fool. Do you think you can beat me here? With the full power of the star Forge behind me?" "What do you mean?" I replied, attempting to hide my wariness. "You only ever saw a factory, a place to build your army. I have managed to go further and harnessed the full might of the Star Forge. You see these Jedi, whom I have captured from Dantooine? For all intents and purposes they are dead, except for one small detail. I have not allowed them to become one with the Force." The Sith Lord walked over to one of the aforementioned Jedi and drained her remaining life force, his wound fully recovering. So much for him seeing reason.

If that was why Malak stopped the assault, to use the Jedi to recover then I had to do something before he completely wore me out. Thankfully he was not the only person who knew how to drain a person's life force. I leapt to the centre of the command centre and drained the life force from all the Jedi in the room. Malak looked worried. We continued our fight. Eventually I managed to lock his lightsaber between the two of mine and, using the force to hold them in place, lifted my former apprentice in the air. I then slammed him against several walls before stabbing him. Malak fell to his knees, coughing. "Very good, Revan. I wonder what would have happened had our fates been reversed. Had I been the one to be redeemed. But, I suppose, it is too late to reflect on such things. Goodbye, old friend." He whispered. I felt his Force presence disappear. "Goodbye." I replied, before walking back to Bastilla. "Are you alright?" she asked. "It's time to leave." I replied.

We walked back to the ship in silence. Hk-47 and Canderous Ordo were waiting at the bottom of the Star Forge. "Canderous, you fly us out of here. Bastilla and I will man the turrets encase anyone comes too close." I ordered. "Right away." replied Canderous before running to the cockpit. The Ebon Hawk flew out of the Star Forge and I suddenly fet a wave of sheer hatred. From the look on Bastilla's face I knew she felt it too. "What the hell was that?" she shouted. I was about to reply when the Star Forge exploded. The ships closest to the space station were completely incinerated. The Ebon Hawk almost managed to escape but was also caught in the explosion. I was thrown against a wall and knocked unconscious. The last thing I saw was Canderous flying from the cockpit and Bastilla being thrown into the engine room.


	2. Chapter 2

Power of the Star Forge

I woke up. I rose slowly and saw my three companions checking the navigation charts. "What happened? Where are we?" I asked. "Answer: No speculation has arisen as to what happened. We are trapped between a blockade above the planet Naboo and several sith and republican ships. The sith ships were contacted and surrendered after an attempt to destroy us" Replied HK-47. "I walked over to the communications console to speak with the pilots personally. "This is Revan speaking." I said. One of the republican ships was first to answer. "Sir, do you have any idea what happened?" the pilot asked.

"Sorry, but I do not. To all sith ships: Malak is dead, you will be taking orders from me now. Republicans, try not to antagonize them to much. If anyone has any complaints, you will be shot down." I replied. "Very well sir." said the pilot who had asked me what had happened. The sith pilots appeared to have learned their lesson from the failed attack and didn't try anything. I was still going to keep a close eye on them. "Right, we'll try and get past the blockade. Try not to kill each other." I told the sith and republican ships. "Canderous and Bastilla, man the turrets encase someone takes an interest in us." I ordered, while walking to the cockpit.

"Strange, I sense only two people aboard two ships." I muttered, before comming Bastilla. "How many people can you sense, other than the ones aboard the flag ships?" "Just the two, aboard two different ships. All the others must be piloted by droids." she replied. I switched of the commlink and frowned. Why would only two ships be piloted by humans? Unless the humans were smugglers or stowaways of some sort. I decided to follow one of the ships. When the ship landed on Naboo I landed as close as possible, while trying to keep the Ebon Hawk out of sight of the other transport ships that had arrived. The republic and sith ships landed nearby. "Okay everyone, follow me and Bastilla. Try to keep out of sight as much as possible without splitting up." I ordered, before running in the direction of the Force presence which I had been keeping track of.

After several metres we heard the snap-hiss of a lightsaber activating and a couple of explosions. We rushed out of the forest and saw two jedi, one of whom was wielding a green lightsaber. There was also another creature which I recognised as a gungan. "Yousa saved me again!" the creature cried. The jedi suddenly turned towards us and they both activated their lightsabers. "Who are you?" asked the older man. "My name is Revan, this is Bastilla Shan, Canderous Ordo and HK-47. Who are you?" I replied. "I am Qui-Gon-Jinn. This is my apprentice, Obi-Wan-Kenobi, and this is Jar-Jar Binks." The man stated. "Let's get out of here before more droids show up." he then said.

Jar Jar Binks mentioned a safe place, somwhere called Gunga city. After a little persuasion from the two jedi he agreed to take us there. We soon reached the edge of a swamp. "How much further?" Qui-Gon asked. "Wesa going under water, okey dey?" replied Jar Jar, before jumping in. The two jedi placed a rubber tube into their mouth. "Do either of you have a spare?" Canderous asked. Qui-Gon drew one from his cloak and handed it to him, before glancing at the pilots. I explained that their helmets had been designed to work both in space and underwater. Canderous and HK-47 left their guns behind and we followed Jar Jar to the underwater city. We soon saw and entered a group of massive air bubbles. We all took out their breathing equipment. "It's so good to be home!" exclaimed Jar Jar.

"Yousa! Stoppa there." shouted one of the gungans. Jar Jar greeted the gungan, who turned out to be a captain. The captain replied that we would be seeing the boss and that Jar Jar was in deep doo-doo this time. Another gungan rode up behind Jar Jar and zapped him with a spear. Jar Jar jumped. "How wude." he muttered. We were then taken to boss Nass. "Yousa cannot be here." he announced. "An army of droids will try to destroy Naboo. We must help them." replied Qui-Gon. "We no like da Naboo. Theysa think dey so smarty!" snarled boss Nass.

"Once they have control of the surface, they will exterminate you all, unless they decide to enslave you." I decided to speak up. "I nosa think so. Theysa not know about usan." said the gungan leader. Obi-Wan was about to speak, but I sensed that it would be useless to argue. "Very well, at least give us transport." I spoke up first, putting the power of the force behind my words. "Very well yousa can have some bonga's. The best way to get to Naboo is through the planet core. Now be gone" said boss Nass. "If we're going through the planet's core, could we have Jar Jar as a guide?" asked Bastilla. "I saved his life. Your gods demand that his life belongs to me." Qui-Gon said. "Is thisa true?" boss Nass asked Jar Jar, who nodded. "begone with him!" the gungan leader snarled. We took several submarines, as they only held up to three people and our group was relatively large, and left the city.

The submarine carrying Jar Jar, Qui-Gon and Kenobi were taking the lead, as Jar Jar was the only one of us who knew where to go. They were followed by the republican and sith pilots, all of whom had refused to go in a submarine with an enemy pilot. Canderous had gone with one of the pilots, which left me, Bastilla and HK-47 at the rear. After several minutes our submarine shuddered and there was a a loud noise. We turned around and saw that an opee sea killer had caught us. It swam past the rest of the subs, but was soon attacked by a sando aqua monster.

"There's always a bigger fish." I muttered. After the ordeal we continued into a system of caves when there was a loud beeping sound. "Statement: power is down to twenty five percent." announced HK. I sent a message through the force and landed the submarine. I then got to work repairing the sub. Everyone else landed behind us and waited. I managed to get the power back on. To find a colo claw fish staring at us. The other subs swiftly left the cave. We were about to do the same when the sando aqua monster appeared in front of the entrance.


	3. Chapter 3

Power of the Star Forge

A colo claw fish was staring into our lights. The other subs swiftly left the cave. We were about to do the same when sando aqua monster blocked the entrance. I barely managed to steer the submarine above its head. We eventually managed to reach Theed without anything else trying to eat us. We entered the city quietly and moved towards the queen's palace, using walkways to avoid the droids.

When we were near the palace we saw a group of droids escorting the queen, her handmaidens and several guards. The Jedi and I jumped down from the walkway we were using as cover, while the pilots and Jar Jar held onto the sides before falling to the ground,before destroying the droids with our lightsabers and the Force. "We should go." said Qui-Gon-Jinn. "Grab their weapons." ordered one of the queen's guards.

"We're ambassadors for the supreme chancellor. We need to make contact with the Republic." Qui-Gon told the senator accompanying the queen. "They've shut down our communication systems." replied captain Panaka. "Do you have transport?" Qui-Gon asked. "In the main hanger. This way." Panaka said, pointing. "We'll need to get back to our own ships." I interrupted, pointing at myself and the pilots. "Where are they?" asked one of the guards. I glanced towards the Jedi master. "A few miles from where you rescued Jar Jar." he replied. Qui-Gon considered this, before agreeing to return to the area. As soon as we entered the hanger we retreated.

"There are too many droids." whispered captain Panaka. "No problem." I replied before reentering the hanger and blasting the battle droids with lightning. When I finished I suddenly felt a large amount of anxiety coming from Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, as well as annoyance from Canderous.

"...senator Palpatine will need your help." the senator was finishing an argument he had been making while I had been busy. Qui-Gon glanced towards the queen. "If you are going to leave, it must be now." he told her. "Then I will plead our case to the senate." she replied. We entered the largest ship in the hanger and travelled back to where I had left the Ebon Hawk and the other ships. Before we arrived the two jedi asked to speak to me in private.

"Are you a Sith lord? And why can I not feel your Force presence?" Qui-GOn asked. "I was a sith lord, now I'm not. You cannot feel me in the Force because I don't want you to." I replied. Obi-Wan activated his lightsaber and rushed towards me. I merely stepped out of jedi's way and sent him sprawling with a force push. I then made sure he couldn't get up. Qui-Gon also activated his lightsaber, although he seemed more willing to wait for me to try something. "You know, if I wanted to kill you both, I could have done so by now?" I asked. Qui-Gon hesitated before deactivating his lightsaber. "Master! What are you doing? We need to kill him!" Yelled Obi-Wan, who was still pinned to the floor. "I said FORMER Sith lord, you idiot. I'm going to let you up now, but if you try anything like that again..." I left the threat unfinished and released the padawan, who glared at me. "No-one can turn away from the dark side." the padawn snarled. I merely stared at him, until he looked away.

"You should be more worried about the rest of the Sith fleet, Jedi. I do not know how many of their ships were destroyed." I admonished them. After all the jedi should know about my turning from the dark side. "Sith fleet?" Qui-Gon was now very confused. "Yes, the one I had to go through to destroy the Star Forge." I replied, also becoming worried. How could a Jedi master not know about the sith fleet?

"What is this Star Forge? And why do you talk about the sith as if they are still alive?" the jedi master asked. I was about to ask him why he didn't know about the factory or the Sith fleet, which had probably only been destroyed and defeated a few days ago, when the ship landed and my group retreived the weapons and left for our own ships.

We managed to flee the planet and escape the blockade. However the Naboo starfighter took several hits. We decided to approach Tatooine for repairs and refeulling. While we approached the planet, I intercepted a message for the leaders of the Trade Federation. "I want that treaty signed." a man snarled. "My lord, it is impossible to locate the ship." replied the leader of the Trade Federation. "Not for a Sith. This is my apprentice, Darth Maul. He will locate your lost ship." the man replied before the transmission was cut. A few hours later we landed on the outskirts of a settlement and I replayed the transmission for Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon.

"Can you trace this then forward it to the Jedi council?" the older jedi asked. "I can only intercept, and record, transmissions. I don't have anything to forward them. However I managed to trace the link back to coruscant. Bastilla, HK. Stay near the ships. We may be expecting company." I ordered. Qui-Gon, Jar Jar, an astromech droid, called R2-D2, and I were about to leave when captain Panaka told us that the queen had ordered one of her handmaidens, Padme, to come with us. Qui-Gon argued with the captain for a while before allowing the handmaiden to join us. We continued towards the settlement.


	4. Chapter 4

Power of the Star Forge

When we arrived Padme asked Qui-Gon what they would find. "Mostly moisture farms and scavengers. Spaceports like these are a haven for people who don't want to be discovered." the jedi master answered. "Just like us." the handmaiden muttered. A few minutes later we entered a shop and were greeted by a Toydarian.

"**Good day to you**. **What do you want?**" He asked. Qui-Gon gave a description of the ship and parts needed. The Toydarian ordered a small boy to watch the store and took us to find the parts we needed. I decided to make sure Jar-Jar stayed out of trouble by knocking him out with some spare droid parts. He'd be out for a couple of minutes, which should be plenty of time for us to come to an arrangement.

We looked round at the parts. I think the owner was serious when he said it might be cheaper to buy a new ship. Then we gained a new problem. We only had Republic credits. Which wasn't accepted in this shop. The Jedi master attempted to influence the Toydarian to do so, but he seemed to have forgotten that Toydarians were immune to mind tricks. A fact that was rubbed in his face moments later. Qui-Gon decided to leave, just as Jar-Jar woke up. I told the group I would be a couple of minutes. A couple of Force chokes and a twenty percent discount later I caught up with them and told them the good news. Unfortunately we still didn't have enough.

Given Jar-Jar's luck, I was slightly surprised to see him go through an entire minute before getting into trouble. First he tried to steal some food and was then assaulted by a dug when said food landed in his lunch. I was about to intervene when the boy from the Toydarian's shop settled things. He then took us to a nearby food store and gave Qui-Gon some food which he tucked underneath his cloak. "Storm's coming up, Anakin." the store owner warned. Since our ship was too far, Anakin allowed us to stay at his place until the storm blew over.

While Qui-Gon introduced us, Anakin took us to see a droid he was building. I told him about HK-47, leaving out certain parts. Like the fact he was an assassin droid. Or his psychotic programming. The droid introduced himself as C3-PO and began conversing with R2-D2. I decided to see what Qui-Gon was up to.

"It's a trick, to establish a connection trace." He was saying. There was a pause "Either way we're running out of time." the Jedi master replied before turning off the Commlink. "Do you think they could make it any more obvious that they're setting a trap?" I asked, with a hint of sarcasm. "Nonetheless, it is showing to be a very effective trap." The old man replied.

"So, why don't you know about the Star Forge, or the Sith fleet?" I decided to pick up on our earlier conversation. "Perhaps if you described this Star Forge, I may remember it from a previous conversation, or from the Jedi archives. As for the Sith, they were supposed to have wiped out 968 years ago. Although after seing that recording, I wonder if that's the case." I described the Star Forge, including Malak's more, unusual, use for it. Then I asked how the Sith could have been wiped out that long ago if it hadn't been that long since we had declared ourselves Sith.

The old Jedi master frowned. "The last known Sith who called themselves Revan and Malak disappeared almost 4000 thousand years ago. And I'm sorry, but I've never heard of this Star Forge." I also frowned. The Jedi archives might not be complete, but surely I would have heard about someone who has the same name as my friend and I disappearing? And how could Qui-Gon not know about the Star Forge. all the masters should have heard about it by now.

I expressed my thoughts. Qui-Gon shrugged. "The best we can do is wait until we return to Coruscant. You can check the Jedi archives, but they will verify what I have just told you. The last Sith lords known as Revan and Malak disappeared a long time ago."

I decided to tell him slightly more about what had happened. How I infiltrated the Star Forge with Bastilla, HK and Canderous. How I killed Malak. How we had escaped but had been caught in the explosion. "Then when I regained consciousness I had found us in above the planet Naboo, which was a very long distance from Rakata Prime." I finished.

Qui-Gon seemed to consider my words for a moment. "If you are who you claim to be, and I don't sense that you're lying, then the Star Forge must have somehow sent you through time and space. How do you think that happened?"

"No idea. But I don't think the Forge sent us anywhere. It was being attacked and lashed out. This may sound strange, given that it's a space station. But given who built it, and the amount of darkside energy that used to sustain it, I wouldn't be surprised if it was slightly alive. That may even explain that feeling of anger I felt just before loosing consciousness." I decided to take his advice and investigate further when we reached Coruscant. Bastilla walked in on us and told us that tea was ready.


	5. Chapter 5

Power of the Star Forge

The subject over dinner quickly turned from slavery to podracing. I found Padme's outrage at the existance of slavery amusing, especially since the chances of the Republic doing anything about such activities, even within it's borders, was almost non existant. Perhaps things had changed since my time, but the continued existance of slavery indicated otherwise.

I quickly forgot about such matters when Anakin claimed to be the only human who could Podrace. Qui-Gon said that Anakin must have jedi reflexes if he could do such dangerous activities, which he proceeded to show off when Jar-Jar attempted to grab some fruit with his toungue. "Don't do that." The old man reprimanded. "How wude." The gun-gun muttered. I asked if this was at all similar to the Swoop racing I had competed in. It turned out that Podracing and Swoop racing were very similar, except the later was safer and only one competitor raced on the track at a time.

"You're a jedi knight." Anakin told Qui-Gon, who asked how he knew this. According to the young boy, only Jedi carried laser swords and were completely invincible. Which led me to thinking about the numerous Jedi that I had both directly and indirectly corrupted or killed. And judging by the look on Qui-Gon's face, I wasn't the only one.

Soon talk turned to escape. Anakin boasted that he could easily fix our ship. The only problem was that we had no parts to fix the ship with. However there was a Podrace the following moring, with a large enough reward to buy all the parts necessary. I volunteered to race, since I had more experience than any one in the room. And unlike Anakin, I usually finished my races.

We went back to Watto's shop once the storm died down. The toydarian glared at me when we entered and his hand flew to his throat. Qui-Gon began negotiating the use of our ship as an entry fee and the use of a podracer we had aquired in a game of chance. For a Jedi, he seemed to be an expert on manipulating people. My subtle force chokes may have helped slightly.

We went back to the Skywalker and left Qui-Gon to contact the ship while I asked Padme if there were any spare materials on the ship to make the actual flag. I used the comm to ask the handmaiden's to make the flag and gave them an outline to work with. Then I sent a message to Canderous, telling him to bring it on the Ebon Hawk's speeder when it was finished.

It didn't take long to finish the Podracer, even with Jar-Jar "helping". I then added some extra precautions, in case someone attempted to sabatoge it. Qui-Gon gave Anakin a power source and the boy started the racer. It worked perfectly.

Canderous arrived several hours later with the finished flag and left just before it got dark. I noticed Qui-Gon asking Obi-wan to take a midi-chlorian count for Anakin. The results turned out to be off the chart. Qui-Gon put away the commlink. "What is your count, if you don't mind me asking?" the jedi turned to me. "About 22,000." I replied. The old man gaped. "Even Anakin's was only 20,000!" He exclaimed.

Suddenly I was hit by a vision. A house. A balding man staring at a book. A pale woman with black hair walking in on him. Running away. Having her neck snapped. The man drowning a young boy and a cat. People entering the house, sometimes alone, sometimes as a group. All being killed by the woman or the boy. Some simply disappearing. Others having their jaw torn off. A woman covered in paint, both eyes and her jaw missing. Some falling from balconies or being pulled off. Several people being drowned.

Eventually the scenes ended. I found myself tightly gripping the edge of the homestead, while Qui-Gon was staring with concern. Bastilla had also joined us. She seemed to have caught glimpses of what I had seen through our bond. I sent a brief pulse of reassurance before explaining what had happened. "Do you know why you received the vision?" Qui-Gon asked. I shook my head. "Perhaps you're supposed to stop this from happening. After all, the future is always in motion" Bastilla offered. "I don't think so. There seemed to be an inevitability to this. Like it will happen soon, before I can get to wherever this place is. Even if we could get off this planet in time I didn't recognise any of the places. I wouldn't know where to look. Or it has already happened. And even if I knew where the places are and the events haven't occured yet, there would the problem of dealing with a dead person who can possess and control people." I argued. I then apolagized before going to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Power of the Star Forge

We left early in the morning. Qui-Gon had a brief discussion with Watto on who would win. Watto was betting that Sebulba would win, as he had never lost a race. That, and he thought Anakin would be racing. Qui-Gon attempted to negotiate the release the boy and his mother. The toydarian looked nervously in my direction before insisting that only one of them could be used in the bet. I decided to ignore this. After all, I could always use the winnings to buy Shmi after the race. A chance die was tossed to decide whether the boy or the mother would be released if Sebulba lost. Thanks to a small Force nudge, it was decided the boy would be released. Watto flew off, muttering about owning Qui-Gon if he continued to make bets.

Soon it was time for the race. I followed the pod onto the track and began meditating on the seat while the announcements were made. It finished with the usual "can the newcomer hold up with the pros" speech given at every race where someone new turned up. Thankfully my morning was made slightly more interesting when Sebulba became a test subject for the pod's defenses. He attempted to sabotage the racer and received a small electric shock for his troubles. "Can I help you?" I asked the shocked Dug, who ignored me in favour of more defenceless podracers.

After the announcements it was time for the flag bearers to make an appearance. I waited for the burst of surprise that Jabba would give off when he saw mine. In the middle was an oval shape flanked by two half kite shapes. These were separated by a dividing line across the midsection. A symbol that was, and hopefully still is, a legend among the Hutts. And as soon as Bastilla walked in front of my racer I was proven right. The Hutt's still remembered.

Soon the signal was given and I raced off. That was the plan anyway. Despite the precautions taken and the testing, the pod still managed to fail. Fortunately it didn't take long to restart. In these sorts of racing using the Force could be both helpful and dangerous, as the present and future tended to blur. Images of corners would quickly become corners while another image was being formed. So I decided to rely on my physical senses as much as possible, while using the Force to warn me if something dangerous came up.

More problems came up, in the form of Tusken Raiders. Normally I would have caused the cliff to collapse, but I was going too quickly. So I used the Force to predict where and when the Raiders would shoot and evade accordingly. Soon I was on the second lap.

I almost lost a power coupling when Sebulba took out a competitor and nearly caused the remains to crash into me and the Tusken Raiders were still shooting. But otherwise most of the lap had been passed without almost any trouble. Now I just had one last lap.

I stayed behind Sebulba for as long as possible, until I had an opportunity to slip past without being rammed. The opportunity came in the form of a service ramp which launched me straight over the canyon and in front of Sebulba. To make the rest of the race easier I used the Force to make sure he stayed behind me.

Several moments later I was over the finishing line and being greeted by the Skywalker's, Qui-Gon, Padme and Jar-Jar. Several heavily armed humans and Gamorreans accompanying a blue Twilek walked up to us.

"Jabba the Hutt wishes to see you." The twilek said. I told him that I would come immediately and told Qui-Gon to wait before dealing with Watto. He asked why he should take orders from me. "Because the Force is telling me that it would be a better idea if we faced him together." Was my reply. We then had a staring contest before the Jedi master relented. I then allowed the guard to escort me to Jabba the Hutt.

"**You have five seconds to explain your flag and whether or not you know of its significance. It could destabilize everything I have gained and built!" **Jabba growled in Huttesse. I responded by using the Force to throw all of the guards into the wall and grabbing the Hutt in a choke hold. "And you have five seconds to explain why Darth Revan should have to explain himself to an overgrown slug."

"F-f-forgive me. I was unaware of your identity." I let him go. "I-i-is anything else required, my Lord?" the Hutt asked. "Sure. If you have any business associates regarding the blockade above Naboo, I'd advise you to tell them to leave. Immediately. Or else" I let some electricity crackle around my fingers to finish the threat.

Jabba quickly agreed. "Now, about my prize money?" I asked. The Hutt's eyes shifted to a box in the corner of the room which I levitated over, verified it was all there and began to leave. "Help me, Jabba. You will be rewarded. Betray me Hutt, aid my enemies in any way. You will pay the price." I left.

Qui-Gon and I went to deal with Watto, who of course protested that we'd cheated by entering someone different in the race. "I'm sure the Hutts would love to hear all about it. Particularly as we never specified who would be entering the race." I spoke out while making a slight pinching motion. Watto took both hints and started to head to the hangers. "By the way, I'll be using the remaining money to free Shmi Skywalker from you." I called out after him.

Watto turned. "Or I could kill you, take the parts, Shmi and the money." The Toydarian agreed with the first arrangement and left in a hurry. Qui-Gon gave me a glare. I shrugged. "What? I was never going to actually kill him."

"Jedi do not resort to such threats." Qui-Gon retorted.

"Good thing I'm not a Jedi then. Besides, he's a slaver. He had it coming."

Qui-Gon shook his head and we headed back to the main hanger to obtain the parts and borrowed some eopies to carry them back to the ship.


	7. Chapter 7

Power of the Star Forge

After the ship had been repaired Qui-Gon and I returned to the Skywalker homestead to give them the good news. "We have some good news and some bad news." I informed them. "The good news is that Shmi Skywalker has been freed." Shmi and Anakin gaped at me. "What's the bad news?" Shmi asked. I grinned. "Anakin has also been freed."

"Did you just say…?" Anakin muttered. "Yup. You're both free to come with us." I replied. The Skywalkers hugged excitedly and went to pack. Since C3PO hadn't been completed I offered to levitate him to the ship.

Near the ship I felt a disturbance and stopped. Qui-Gon turned around and was about to say something before I saw his eyes widen.

I threw myself to the side, while using the Force to push Anakin and Shmi towards the ship. There was a loud clanging as the droid fell thanks to my brief lack of concentration.

Moments later a speeder flew by. The rider jumped off and attacked Qui-Gon with a red lightsaber. I ordered Anakin and Shmi to tell the pilot to take off before lending Qui-Gon a hand.

I pulled the Sith warrior, a zabrak, away from Qui-Gon and put him into a Force Stasis. The older Jedi held his lightsaber in a defensive position in case he tried anything. When it became apparent that the Sith was incapable of attacking, Qui-Gon deactivated his lightsaber.

I released the Sith who immediately turned his attention towards me. I side stepped and grabbed the Zabrak's arm. I then twisted, just enough to force the warrior to release the lightsaber without breaking anything.

"Who are you?" I asked. The Zabrak growled. "I will tell you nothing."

I waited until his name reached the surface of his thoughts. "Darth Maul." I muttered, before applying some more pressure to his arm. "Who are you looking for?" All I received was a grunt of pain.

This time I let go and resorted to lightning. Qui-Gon looked as if he was about to intervene, so I placed him in Stasis.

After a few seconds I stopped my attack. "That was a small example of what I can do. Now, you will answer my questions or you will pay." This time the Zabrak began to laugh.

"Do you think even you are strong enough to defeat my master? Do what you want with me. It would be nothing compared with what he can do." This Sith Lord sounded powerful and cunning. To have hidden from the Jedi for so long was quite impressive, especially given how badly the two sides despised each other.

But then the Jedi could be quite narrow minded, so perhaps it wasn't that impressive.

As for his power, the apprentice was right. I had no idea what he could and could not do. He sounded powerful from the way Maul was talking about him, but it was still just talk. Most apprentices back in my day, Jedi and Sith alike, would have had little problem in dealing with the warrior kneeling before me. So the master could be as strong as me or Malak. Or the majority of his power could lie in deceit and cunning. Either way I would not underestimate him.

That just left the apprentice. I could capture him and leave the council to decide his fate. I could let him leave after making sure that I could track him wherever he went. I could offer to train him as my apprentice. Or I could just kill him.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked.

"Why should it matter to me? My master will destroy you regardless of who, or what, you are." Maul replied.

"My name is Revan. You may know me better as Darth Revan, the man who nearly conquered the Republic." That got his attention.

"That is impossible. Revan died thousands of years ago. Your armour is, at best, a mere replica of what he wore. And you do not wear the mask." The Sith warrior retorted.

I ended up showing him a few battles from the Mandalorian and Jedi civil wars. Maul still thought I was lying so I told him that as a Force user he should be able to detect when someone was lying. Then I made the offer to train him properly, since his current master had failed to do so properly.

Maul accepted but I had to refuse when I sensed it was for his own personal gain i.e. to stab me in the back at the first available opportunity then brag about it to his master.

Since the ship was waiting for us I released Qui-Gon and told him to wait inside. He stared at me for a few moments before obeying. I knocked the Zabrak out and placed a Dathomiri blood trail on him. I then levitated C3PO onto the ship's ramp before jumping after him.

Anakin and Obi-Wan rushed through the door. "Who was that?" Kenobi asked. "A Sith apprentice. And not a particularly well trained one either." I replied. "What should we do Revan sir?" Skywalker inquired.

"We don't need to do anything for the moment. I'll know were he is at all times." Noticing everyone's confused look, I explained about the Dathomiri blood trail and how I'd be able to locate Maul whenever I wanted.

Within a few hours the ships arrived on Coruscant, with Anakin looking very uncomfortable. Whether it was the temperature of the planet, or my constant

teasing about Padme, I wasn't entirely sure. HK hadn't helped much. Sometimes I wonder why I keep that psychotic droid. The ship finally landed and I got my first look at Coruscant in what was apparently a very long time Not much had changed. The Ebon Hawk landed soon afterwards, the rest of the ships had been left on Tatooine and we were greeted by the Supreme chancellor, a man known as Vallorium, and senator Palpatine. I decided to keep an eye on the senator. Just being near him set me on edge for some reason.

"Thank goodness you are alright, your majesty. We were very worried. May I introduce Supreme chancellor Vallorium?" Palpitine spoke up.

"It is an honour to meet you in person. I have arranged an emergency meeting to discuss the situation." Valorium stated.

The queen, Anakin, Palpatine and the guards moved off while the majority of my original group, plus the Sith pilots, were escorted to the Jedi temple by Qui-Gon and Kenobi. I ordered HK-47 to follow Palpatine and report back later.


End file.
